The aim of this proposal is to organize a scientific meeting entitled "Mouse Models for Cancer" at Disney's Contemporary Resort, Lake Buena Vista, Florida, from February 19-23, 2003. This American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) Special Conference is the third in a series of highly successful meeting on this topic. The major objectives of the meeting are: 1) to provide an overview of the field of mouse models for cancer by national and international experts; 2) To focus on new technical developments in the generation and utilization of mouse models; and 3) To provide a forum for interaction between scientists from different disciplines interested in developing and utilizing mouse models for cancer research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Animal models for human diseases are of crucial importance not only to understand the genetic factors that influence the phenotypic characteristics of the disease but also to utilize as a basis for developing rational intervention strategies. The last decade has witnessed an explosive increase in the development and characterization of mouse models for cancer. The first-generation mono-allelic cancer-prone models have been replaced by complex compound conditional TS gene knockouts/ transgenics that permit a more precise recapitulation of the temporal and spatial events in human cancer genesis, progression and maintenance. These advanced models are currently being coupled with novel noninvasive imaging modalities that enhance their suitability for preclinical testing of anti-oncologic lead compounds. Such systems hold significant promise in accelerating and making more accurate the evaluation of these compounds prior to entry into the clinic. [unreadable] [unreadable]